Our goal is to determine the feasibility of capturing, transporting, and maintaining adult loliginid squid in an onshore, closed-system aquarium facility. Adult and juvenile Loligo have been found in abundance near Galveston during the spring, summer, and fall. Squid have been captured by modified otter trawls, squid jigs, and night lighting. The latter method is the most successful and least traumatic for providing live, healthy animals for the laboratory. The average transport time is ten hours and survival is greater than 75%. In closed-system, six-foot diameter fiberglass tanks, squid 100-200 mm mantle length have been held up to 30 days. We have found that squid undamaged during capture and transport quickly adapt to the restricted tank environment, do not bump haphazardly into tank walls, and feed readily. Mating and aggressiveness among males are the two events most commonly responsible for deterioration and death of wild squid in the lab. We are evaluating large raceway systems for maintenance, box, wing, and lampara nets for capture, and light and temperature manipulation to reduce gonad maturation and intraspecific aggression.